The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus having a function of performing blank sheet determination as to whether a document sheet is a blank sheet.
Conventionally, an image processing apparatus has been proposed which has a blank sheet determination function of determining whether an image of a read document sheet is a blank sheet image, and deleting image information of the image when the image is determined as a blank sheet image. In the image processing apparatus having such a blank sheet determination function, a determination region to be subjected to blank sheet determination is previously set in a document sheet image corresponding to one page. For example, a user is allowed to input distances from top, bottom, left, and right sides of a document sheet, and when the distances are input, a rectangular region inward from the respective sides by the input distances is set as the determination region. It is also conceivable that the distances from the top, bottom, left, and right sides of the document sheet have previously been set by initial setting. Then, blank sheet determination is performed by determining whether rendered images such as characters, graphics, and the like exist in the determination region.